


Migraines

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Protectiveness, Sickfic, Sleep, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 07:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19695130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Lando has some pretty bad migraines. Luckily for him, Carlos is there to make sure he is okay.





	Migraines

**Author's Note:**

> Needed some fluff about these too, this seemed to work just fine ;)

Carlos knew there was something wrong with Lando the moment the younger Brit walked in to the hospitality. Lando was calmer than usual, some of that pre-race excitement he normally wore all over his face not there. Carlos walked over to greet Lando, and frowned a little when he saw how heavily Lando was blinking, his eyes slightly squinted.

“Are you okay, cabrón?” Carlos asked after what seemed like the fifteenth time Lando asked him to repeat a question. Lando sighed and nodded.

“I just got a headache. That’s all.” he mumbled. Carlos frowned, not believing the younger man, but he couldn’t do much, already whisked away to his side of the garage to get ready.

When Carlos saw Lando after the race, the Brit looked even worse. Lando seemed a little unsteady on his feet, something paining him. Carlos walked over, ruffling up his hair a little before smiling at the smaller man.

“You had a pretty good race.” he said. Lando didn’t seem to hear him, his eyes closed as he leaned back against the wall.

“Lando?” Carlos asked softly, touching his arm. Lando jerked away a little, before gasping and clutching at his head. Carlos steadied him quickly, holding the younger man’s upper arms.

“Lando? What’s going on?” he asked. Lando let out a soft wince.

“M-migraines.” he choked out. Carlos tutted, looking around for some help.

“The light hurts.” Lando whispered roughly. Carlos carefully pulled him closer, letting Lando hide his face in the crook of his neck. Lando let out a relieved sigh as the light was less noticeable like this.Carlos patted his hair, not knowing how to help him. Lando sniffled against hm, hands tightly clutching on to Carlos’s sweater.

“Need to go back to the hotel…” Lando whispered, trying to straighten up. Carlos shushed him gently.

“Of course. Let me drive you, okay?” Carlos told him worriedly. Lando just nodded. Normally he would have complained, and Carlos was glad that for once he was going to accept Carlos’s help so readily. Carlos carefully took Lando’s sunglasses from where they had been hooked over the neckline of Lando’s shirt, and carefully them on Lando’s nose. Lando let out a hum, but let out a soft noise when Carlos stepped away to gather his stuff. The young Brit seemed a little lost, and didn’t move as Carlos moved around the hospitality. 

“Here.” Carlos said as he finally got all his stuff. He wrapped his hoodie around Lando, pulling the hood up over Lando’s head and hoping it would block more light. He potectively kept his arm around Lando’s waist as they headed out of the building and towards the car park. Lando struggled walking in a straight line, and whimpered every once in a while when he moved his head too quickly. 

“It’s going to take ages to get to the hotel like this.” Carlos remarked. Lando bit his lip, hunching into himself a little more.

“Sorry.” he whispered, sounding shaky. Carlos gave him a gentle smile.

“It’s okay, come here.” he asked, moving to lift Lando into his arms. Lando let out a gasp, clutching his head again, and Carlos instantly cursed himself for not being more gentle.

“I-I’m okay…” Lando whispered. Carlos hummed and leaned in to carefully kiss his temple.

“Thought this might hurry the process up a little.” he whispered, before carefully continuing his way to the car. Lando was silent now, which was unusual, his hands curled in Carlos’s sweater again as he rested his head against Carlos’s shoulder. Carlos made sure not to jostle him too much, shushing him softly when Lando let out a pained whimper.

Getting Lando into the car was not easy. Lando was out of it, and refused to let go of Carlos, whining and whimpering as Carlos tried to set him down. 

“Work with me, cabrón.” Carlos whispered when Lando’s feet were finally on the ground. Lando whimpered, not moving for a moment before pulling away from where he had still been hiding his face in the crook of Carlos’s neck.

Carlos carefully helped him into the car, leaning over Lando to fasten his seatbelt. Lando’s head turned towards him, and while Carlos couldn’t see his eyes with the dark sunglasses pressed on the Brit’s nose, there was a small, tired smile on his lips.

“It will be okay, I promise.” Carlos found himself saying, squeezing Lando’s hand. Lando let out a hum, resting his head back against the headrest. 

“Thank you…” 

Carlos never drove so slowly in all the time he had had his driver license, even made sure that every turn he took was as careful as could be so it was more manageable for Lando. The young Brit was quiet during the whole journey, hands clenched into fists on his lap, his knuckles white. Carlos reached over to place his hands on one of Lando’s, squeezing it gently. 

“Almost there.” he said softly. Lando unclenched his fist and clutched onto Carlos’s hand, letting out a soft sigh and turning his head towards the window.

When they arrived to the hotel, Lando looked even worse, his hands trembling as he bit his bottom lip in an effort not to cry. Carlos got out of the car, struggling a little to pry Lando’s fingers off of his. Opening the door on Lando’s side, Carlos worriedly bit his lip. Lando was trying to curl into himself, which was difficult to do while still strapped in the seatbelt. Tears were rolling down his cheeks, but he made no sound. 

“Ssh, I’m here.” Carlos muttered, just hoping he was doing the right thing and not making it worse for Lando. “You need to get out of the car.” he told Lando. Lando whimpered but patted around with a shaky hand to find the clasp of the seatbelt. Carlos held his forearm as Lando shakily got out, instantly leaning heavily on Carlos. 

“Hurts…” he choked out. Carlos hummed.

“Come on, I’ll carry you again.” he whispered. This time he just lifted Lando up and let the Brit wrap his legs around Carlos’s waist. Carlos placed one hand under Lando’s bum and wrapped his other arm around Lando’s back. He carried Lando in the hotel and into the elevator, smiling a little awkwardly when he realised Nico was in the same elevator.

“Hey Chili! What are you doing with your little protegé?” the German chuckled, patting Carlos’s shoulder enthusiastically. Carlos glared at him when Lando moaned in pain.

“He has migraines, I’m taking him to his room.” he hissed. Nico’s eyes widened a little before tutting.

“Oh darling.” he rubbed his hand over Lando’s back.

“Be sure to close all curtains, any bit of light can be excruciating.” Nico suddenly started. “And you can use a wet cloth, for on his forehead. And stay with him, he will be very tired after the worst of the headache goes away and disoriëntated.” he explained, voice hushed and gentle now. Carlos gave him a questioning look. Nico smiled gently, hand still rubbing over the back of Lando’s shoulder.

“Guti used to have bad migraines when we were teammates, I learned a thing or two.” Nico muttered. Carlos nodded in understanding, but then had to go back to shushing Lando as the younger man groaned. The elevator pinged and the doors opened, Nico blocking them to make sure Carlos’s could slowly shuffle out. 

“Good luck. Call me if you need help.” he muttered, giving Carlos a gentle smile before heading the other way. Carlos walked down the hall to where Lando’s hotel room was, next to his own.

“Lando, where is your key?” he muttered. Lando just groaned and did not respond. Carlos sighed and got out his own room, deciding Lando could stay in his room then. Especially since Nico had advised him to stay with the younger man. 

He was glad he hadn’t been at this hotel for too long yet, meaning the mess in the room was somewhat manageable. He placed Lando down on his bed, letting him roll onto his stomach so he could hide his face in Carlos’s pillows. Carlos hurried around the room to close all the curtains and turn off the lights. Then he moved into the bathroom to get painkillers and a wet cloth. It wasn’t easy coaxing Lando into sitting up enough to take the painkillers. Carlos gently lowered him down again after, Lando’s back propped up against the pillows as Carlos placed the cloth over Lando’s forehead and eyes.

“There.” he muttered. “You rest and I’ll stay here with you, okay?” he whispered. sitting down on the other side of the bed and gently taking Lando’s hand in his. Lando hummed tiredly.

“Thank you.” 

~~

Carlos wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he woke up, couldn’t even remember falling asleep. Lando was curled on his side next to him, the cloth having fallen off his face. The small man looked a lot more calm now, his mouth slightly agape as he breathed deeply. His hand was still tightly clutched around Carlos, and Carlos gently brushed his thumb over Lando’s palm.

“You awake?” he asked softly. Lando hummed, frowning a little before opening one eye.

“Hi.” he muttered, seeming a little embarrassed. Carlos squeezed his hand.

“How do you feel?” he asked. Lando yawned.

“Better. Just tired now.” he muttered, blinking heavily. Carlos nodded, reaching out to brush some hair off Lando’s forehead. Lando blushed.

“Thank you for taking care of me like this. You didn’t have to.” he whispered. Carlos smiled.

“Of course I do. That’s what teammates are for.” he answered. Lando grinned at him now, before rubbing at his eyes.

“Can I sleep more now?” he muttered. Carlos snorted, pulling Lando closer.

“Of course.” he answered, letting Lando snuggle up against his chest. The Brit was already more asleep than awake, his head resting on Carlos’s arm.

“Thanks Carlos, are the best teammate I could have asked for.” he mumbled sleepily. Carlos grinned, pressing a kiss to Lando’s forehead.

“You’re a pretty good teammate too.”


End file.
